I Love You
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: She tries to say it but he's not listening. He won't listen to a word she says, no matter how short it is. He just is not listening. Or is he? -Pepperony-


**Hello everyone! :D I'm BACK! Ha just kidding! I never went anywhere! And you know that too! Anyways...This oneshot is _inspired _by the song "Distance" by Christina Perri. I was listening to Pandora when it came on and this came to my mind :) And be happy I did, because I was lacking inspiration! **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, nothing is, only the story I just wrote.**

"I love you." Pepper said.

But he wasn't listening. He was too busy mending to his broken armor. He was too fed up in his repairs he didn't even hear her three words. As expected. She's said it a few times before, and yet he still doesn't listen.

She sighed, annoyed as she stepped away and saw by the far wall of the room. Keeping her distance from him.

"I love you." She whispered. Of course he wasn't listening, but it was worth a shot.

She was wondering just how long they would keep this up for. Days, weeks…years? And how long was she willing to wait for him to listen? Was she willing to wait forever? Or was her patience running low? How long would she keep it up?

She sighed and closed her eyes. She needed to take a break from those thoughts.

…

"I love you." She said again.

As usual, he wasn't listening. He was writing something in a notebook, putting all his focus into what he was writing, than what she was saying.

Was her words not good enough? Did he not like her back? Was he ignoring her?

She walked away again, sitting on the other side of the roof. It was their free period in school, and he still didn't listen. How long could they keep this up? How long could she wait?

…

She held her head up high, as she prepared herself to say the words. But nothing came out. He was focused on the repairs again. He wasn't going to listen.

"I…" Her voice trailed off.

She looked down at herself. Maybe she was pushing herself too far. Maybe she was making herself too noticed. Did he not like her trying to confess her love to him? To confess the love she held inside her for so long?

"I love you." She blurted.

He still wasn't listening.

She decided to keep her distance.

…

She sat a few seats away from him while the teacher lectured the class about something or the other. She kept giving him glances hoping that he'd notice her. But he didn't.

"I love you." She mouthed, before looking away.

…

Pepper was reading her book. She decided not to try that day. She decided to just leave it be for the time being. Especially since Tony had a whole new armor to repair. Yeah, she was getting aggravated by the repairs, but she knew they had to be done.

"I love you."

It was faint but she heard it. She looked up from her book. Tony? He wasn't looking at her or showing any signs that he said anything or even acknowledged that she was there. She must have been hearing things. She returned to her book.

"I love you"

Her head shot up. There it was again!

"Tony?"

Still hadn't looked at her, or responded. She shook her head. She really was starting to imagine things. Her head did hurt…she stood up. She needed a nap.

…

"I love you."

Still not listening.

"I love you."

Nope, still not.

"I. Love. You."

She clenched her fists. What was it going to take to get his attention!? What did he want her to do? Where a pretty dress? Put on make-up? Give him everything she had? What!?

Little did she know, Tony had a small smile on his face as she walked off.

…

"Tony Stark!" Pepper shouted at the top of her lungs. "I LOVE YOU!"

Still. Didn't. Listen.

"I LOVE YOU!" She shouted. "I LOVE YOU!"

Why wouldn't he look at her!?

"Can you hear me!? I LOVE YOU!"

Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill. Her hands were clenched at her sides. She stomped her foot like a little girl. "If I love you, then why do I hate you so much?"

She noticed that he stopped what he was doing for a second.

"I keep trying to tell you I love you, but you WONT LISTEN!" She shouted, tears on the brink of falling.

She spun around, ready to storm off.

But a strong grip on her wrist keep her there. Her eyes widened. Had he finally listened?

The hand that held her wrist, pulled her down to where he was sitting. Her tears were finally spilling down her face, but she didn't dare wipe them away. She didn't even dare to look him in the eyes. She couldn't, not after that.

He lifted her face with his hand. She opened her eyes slightly, to see Tony looking directly at her.

"Tony?"

His free hand, wiped the tears off her face and he was staring deeply into her eyes. Concern filling his electric blue eyes.

She looked down, and away from his eyes. She couldn't help but feel that his eyes looked sad. Maybe it was because she just said that she hated him. Even though she did also say she loved him a bunch too…

Pepper's eyes shot wide open.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off the instant his lips met hers. She practically melted into his touch, and into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed. She had no idea what she was doing, but she somehow knew what to do. Her hand shakily, but surely wrapped around his neck. Her body moving closer to him, closing any distance between the two.

He was the first to pull away. "I love you."

Pepper couldn't find her voice. Her breath was a whole different story. She stared at him, her eyes wide, but full of emotion. Full of anger, sadness, confusion, but love. So many questions filled her mind.

Tony gave her, her time. He let her collect herself before she said anything.

"Then why?" She asked, tears once again filling her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

He didn't respond, he looked a little guilty as he looked to his knees.

"Why didn't you listen to me? Or respond?" She asked, a sob escaping her lips. "The least you could have done was acknowledge that I said something!"

He pulled her into a rough hug, startling her. His form shook slightly, saying he started to cry, but when he pulled away, he looked fine.

"I know," He whispered. "I know I should have said something. I should have told you how I felt."

She didn't respond. She just silently cried as she listened.

"But every time you said it, it made me smile." Tony smiled as if to prove his point. "Every time you said those words, I felt like a new person. I've always feared that no one would love me for any other reason than my money and my heritage. Then you came and said those three words, and I…" his voice trailed off.

But Pepper waited, Tony looked as he was about to cry himself, and she wanted to calm him down, but she couldn't when she couldn't herself.

Tony spoke again anyways. "I knew that I wasn't going to be alone, and I knew that you meant it. You didn't love me because of what I had, but because of who I am."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Pepper asked sniffling, and wiping her tears away.

"Because I wanted to hear you say it." Tony said softly. "I wanted to hear you say that you loved me, and mean it. I was afraid that if I were to say something, you'd stop saying it."

Pepper smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stupid, you could have just said so!"

This time, she pulled him into the hug. "I would tell you I love you a million times before I stopped."

Tony smiled at her as they pulled apart. "I love you."

"And I love you."

And they kissed.

**Yeah, I've had enough "i love you's" for a day. ;P**** I have nothing wrong with that, but writing it so many times, can get on your nerves. Especially if SOMEONE isn't listening!  
**

**And yes I've noticed Rhodey is not in this story, not even mentioned. (I think)**

**Fun Fact: _I'm really good at keeping kids/toddlers happy! :) But when there in a bad mood, I have a low tolerance with them...maybe its because i have a four year old brother who throws a fit almost everyday..._**

**I have a lot to rant about, but I won't go into that, cause honestly, it would never end! O.O Plus, my fingers are really cold and won't write that fast for me right now. -.-  
**

**Well, til Next time! REVIEW and Enjoy! I'll be happy to see how you guys LOVED this story. Or liked, (I see how it is -.-)**


End file.
